virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtua Fighter 4
Virtua Fighter 4 is a fighting game by Sega. It is the fourth game in the Virtua Fighter series. The game was first released in arcades on the NAOMI 2 board in 2001. A port of the game, as well as that of Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution under the budget-priced "Greatest Hits" label, appeared on the Sony PlayStation 2 in 2002 and 2003, respectively. Characters Returning Characters * Akira Yuki * Aoi Umenokouji * Jacky Bryant * Jeffry McWild * Kage-Maru * Lau Chan * Lion Rafale * Pai Chan * Sarah Bryant * Shun Di * Wolf Hawkfield * Dural New Characters * Brad Burns (Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution only) * Goh Hinogami (Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution only) * Lei-Fei * Vanessa Lewis Game Features Customization A unique feature in Evolution was the ability to play in a tournament quest mode, where the concept was that the player was competing by traveling to various arcades, as opposed to role-playing as the player's chosen fighter. This mode was very popular due to the ability to buy cosmetic items to customize a character, as well as the ability to name a character. Many players of fighting games have unique styles; with the combination of various items allowing for vastly differing appearances a new depth of uniqueness was added. In addition, Sega took the top tournament players from the arcade version, and captured their style of play for the AI of a player's opponents for this mode. For example, playing against one Wolf character would be very different from playing another, because the actual player that character's AI was programmed to mimic had a unique play style. Training Mode Virtua Fighter 4 introduced a comprehensive training mode. The mode consisted of an encyclopedia of fighting game terms, complete character command list walkthroughs, tips on all of the games mechanics, recommended character combos, alternative options for failed combos, detailed command input timings, slow motion for frame counting and timing, and other useful training tips. VF4's training mode consists of three sections: * Command Training- A complete run through each move, one-by-one. The command for the move is displayed and the player executes the command--moving to the next one. VF4 allows the option to skip the current command, view the move (computer controlled), enable advice. * Free Training * Trial Mode Changes Gameplay changes Virtua Fighter 4 became much more streamlined and user friendly than its predecessors, while expanding on old ideas and adding new techniques. The evasion system was revamped from Virtua Fighter 3, the evade button was removed, and evades were split into two types, successful and unsuccessful. When evades were not performed with the proper timing, they were unsuccessful leaving the fighter vulnerable. The evade + throw escape option select, which was an advanced technique discovered in Virtua Fighter 3, was expanded upon. Virtua Fighter 4 allowed the player to escape as many throws as they could, and lengthened the window for performing a successful throw escape during an unsuccessful evade. A new move type called a Sabaki was added; an attack that also doubles as a reversal versus one or more move types. The two new characters, Vanessa Lewis and Lei-Fei, had moves that employed these properties significantly more than the returning cast, and were quite experimental for Virtua Fighter characters. Vanessa Lewis is an American Vale Tudo/Muay Thai kickboxer with two completely separate moves sets that can be switched between on the fly, and Lei-Fei, a Shaolin monk, employs many stances that flow into one another. Roster Changes Taka-Arashi, one of the new characters added to Virtua Fighter 3, was omitted, apparently due to the developers not being able to make him work properly with the Virtua Fighter 4 system mechanics. Fighting Arena Changes The fighting arenas reverted back to the old Virtua Fighter style of flat and square, as opposed to Virtua Fighter 3's wild and undulating stage designs. The reason behind this was to make the game less random, and more balanced and competitive in nature. Walls, however, were kept and expanded upon with a wall stagger/juggle system and several wall types including high + unbreakable, low + breakable, and low + unbreakable + open corners. Influence of Virtua Fighter 4 on Tekken 5 With the addition of Quest mode in VF4 Evolution, Namco decided to add a similar feature to its newest installment in the Tekken series, Tekken 5. Namco integrated currency and item collecting into Tekken's Arcade mode. The Ranking System used in Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution was used as the basis for the new Ranking System in Tekken 5, including the 10th to 1st KYU count-down order and the 1st DAN to 10th DAN count-up order scheme, followed by text based rankings. Category:Games